Keroro, Loved By Everyone
by 962YearsOfDarkness
Summary: Kururu's newest invention goes haywire and causes the Keroro Platoon as well the the Hinata children to fall in love with Keroro. Tamama and Mois have to work together to make everything normal again.


Author's Note: Well I actually wrote something. I don't care for it too much though, so I really don't mind if I get bad reviews. Well, I actually wrote this to see what mess would happen if Tamama and Mois were forced to work together. An interesting concept, no?

Disclaimer: Keroro Gunso is not mine. It belongs to Mine Yoshizaki, but it is not mine.

* * *

It was rare that Keroro would ever call for an invasion meeting so suddenly. Perhaps he actually had an idea of how the Keroro Platoon could completely invade Pekopon. This was what Giroro, Tamama, and Dororo were thinking as they waited for their somewhat incompetent leader to begin the invasion meeting. Angol Mois was just staring off into space, not really thinking about invading Pekopon as much as destroying it, but of course her Uncle Keroro didn't want that.

Keroro and Kururu came in, pushing a strange-looking orange machine which was lying on a giant cart. The machine was an orange half-sphere. It had two cylinders that came out the sides of it and a button shaped like a spiral on the front.

"Kururu, what the heck is that thing?" Giroro asked.

"I am glad you asked," Kururu replied. "This is the 'Love-Me-World-Machine.' You say a name, press the button, and ta-da! That person is loved by all of Pekopon."

"How is this going to help with the invasion?" Giroro asked.

"Be patient, Giroro Gocho," Keroro replied. "All we have to do is say 'Keroro Platoon' and press the button. We will be loved by every person on Pekopon, so they will give the planet to us! Gero Gero Gero!"

"Hey, Gunso-san, you don't mean actual love do you? Because if you do, everyone on Pekopon will fall in love with us and I already have enough competition for your heart with that woman over there," Tamama said, pointing to Angol Mois who still wasn't paying much attention.

"Of course not Tamama Nitohei," Keroro answered. "It's only a deep respect, right Kururu?"

"Kukuku. I _guess_."

"This plan sounds rather peaceful," Dororo said. "I approve!"

"So everyone likes the plan?" Keroro asked. Once he got approval from everybody in the room, he continued. "Great! So let's get some snacks to celebrate invading Pekopon successfully!"

Keroro ran out of the room, leaving Giroro very annoyed. Keroro was rather stupid sometimes. Didn't he know that celebrating conquering Pekopon came _after_conquering Pekopon? But this was actually a good plan. They would actually finish their assigned mission. Something they had been doing for several years despite the fact that neither the Keroro Platoon nor the Pekoponians had gotten much older.

Tamama was kind of nervous about what Kururu had said. It didn't sound too sincere. He most definitely did not want to share his beloved Gunso-san with everyone on Pekopon. He hardly liked sharing him with that woman. He knew if that were to happen he would get loved by everyone as well. But he didn't want everyone. He wanted Gunso-san.

As Keroro went up into the kitchen of the Hinata household to get some snacks and drinks, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, stupid frog, what the heck are you doing?"

Keroro turned around to see Natsumi Hinata. She looked kind of angry, of course to Keroro, that is how she always looks.

"Oh, Natsumi-dono! I was just getting some snacks for my fellow platoon mates," Keroro replied.

"Is that so?" Natsumi asked. "Well then what about your chores?"

"Chores?" Keroro had forgotten that today was his day to do chores. He was too busy thinking about his awesome invasion plan. "Um… I actually think I have had too many chores days lately. More than usual. I swear, Fuyuki-dono sometimes messes with the calendar so I have to do chores on days when he has to! So please, let me go! I really need to get back to my team."

"I am NOT going to do your chores for you stupid frog! Now go do your freaking chores, _or else_!" Natsumi threatened with a demonic look on her face.

"Okay! Fine!" Keroro agreed.

~A Few Hours Later~

"Taichou-dono's been gone for a while, hasn't he?" Dororo asked. "It doesn't take that long to get snacks, does it?"

"Maybe he went to the store or something," Tamama suggested.

"Kukukuku. Maybe he's dead," Kururu chuckled, getting shocked looks from Tamama and Mois.

After a couple of minutes, Keroro walked in with a handful of snacks and drinks in cups. "Sorry about that everyone. Natsumi-dono forced me to do chores so it took longer that I tho-Geroooo!" Keroro tripped over nothing, causing the snacks and drinks to fall out of his arms and on to the machine, causing it to short circuit.

"Kukuku," Kururu chuckled. "This is going to be fun.

"Dammit, Keroro!" Giroro yelled at his superior as the machine exploded, knocking everyone in the Hinata household unconscious.


End file.
